Never on Her Scary Side
by Elizabeth T. Rubenfield
Summary: What Pantherlily decides after seeing another of Mira's Hookup schemes. Rated T for a few cuss words here and there. Gajeel/Levy Also my first attempt at semi-crack. ONESHOT.


**Heya peeps! I managed to sneak in some computer time, so I bring you another oneshot. As always, rushed work. Sigh. I really do have no patience. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Levy groaned as she woke up, looking at the alarm clock. 7.30.

As always, she got up, brushed her teeth, had a quick shower, changed then was off to her beloved guild.

* * *

Gajeel cursed as Lily threw a bucket of water on his head.

"Gods! Give me some sleep, will ya?" he grunted. Pantherlily sighed.

"Gods! Give me a way to wake you up!" he huffed. Gajeel got up reluctantly.

After grabbing a few snacks of random scraps of iron, and taking a shower upon Lily's insistence ("For God's sake, you stink!"), Gajeel was off to the zany guild known as Fairy Tail.

* * *

As Levy entered the guild, she was instantly greeted by Jet and Droy.

"Levy-chan!" they cried in unison. Levy just smiled at them and made her way to the bar for breakfast.

"Eggs on toast and some tea please, Mira-san!" she called out. The pretty barmaid nodded and set about toasting bread and frying eggs. Levy slumped on the countertop and continued reading her book.

"_She wondered when he would finally return her feelings for him."_ The book stated. Levy sighed. "That's exactly what I wish Gajeel would do…"she muttered. She continued reading.

"_He wondered when she would return his feelings for her."_ Levy snorted at this. Gajeel would never find a weak girl like her interesting.

"That's so true, isn't it, Levy-chan?" Mira appeared out of nowhere, scaring Levy out of her wits.

"Ah! Mira! What were you saying?" Levy asked innocently. She honestly hadn't heard.

"Nothing. Here's your order!" the barmaid said cheerfully. Levy thanked her and began munching on the toast. Just then, Gajeel came in, with Pantherlily walking next to him as always. They walked up to the bar, and ordered a drink and a plate of fried rice each. Gajeel sat on the chair next to Levy. She could feel her heart beating.

"Stupid girl! Just because he's sitting next to you doesn't mean anything!" she thought to herself. Gajeel just had to start a conversation.

"Hey, bookworm." He said gruffly. Levy nodded meekly and buried herself in her book.

Jet and Droy noticed this and came over, glaring at Gajeel.

"Were you bothering Levy-chan?" Jet asked somewhat menacingly. Gajeel thought it sounded more like a cat dancing the can-can with sharpened nails on a tin roof.

"If you were, we'll make you pay." Droy added. Gajeel sighed inwardly. Now it sounded like the above cat that had fallen off the roof and hit a hungry pit bull underneath it. Annoying.

"Guys! Gajeel wasn't bothering me!" Levy said frantically. They looked at her.

"Alright, if Levy-chan says so…" Droy muttered. The male members of Shadow Gear left, not before giving Gajeel a scowl, which reminded him of a hippo which had acne. He snorted in amusement inwardly.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel, they had always held a grudge against you…" Levy said apologetically. Gajeel snorted.

"I don't care about everybody's opinion, except for four." He said bluntly. She scooted closer, which made his face heat up.

"Who? Who? I promise I won't tell!" she squeaked excitedly. He sighed. Having a crush is troublesome.

"One, Master Makarov. Two, Juvia because she was a Phantom Lord member as well. Three, Mirajane, because she's scary." He said. Levy thought about this.

"Good to know I'm as scary as ever." Mirajane said, appearing out of nowhere as always. Gajeel highly suspected she transformed into an ant whenever she wanted to do it. Mira set down the fried rice and two mugs of whisky. Gajeel busied himself eating.

"Who's the last?" Levy asked. Gajeel sighed. She noticed.

"I'm not telling." He said. Levy pouted.

"You said you would!" she pleaded, giving him her best puppy-dog-eyes look. Gajeel almost gave in, but then remembered the fact that the solid script mage was the one he had crucified to a tree. He took a deep breath.

"NO. I never said I would tell you all of them, short stuff." He countered. Levy pondered this. He was good at comebacks.

"Come on? A hint? ?" she whined. She hated not knowing. Gajeel just ignored her and ate his fried rice. Pantherlily came over to her in all his adorable-mini-form-cuteness.

"Awww! You're so cute!" she gushed. She picked him up and gave him a hug, and even kissed the top of the Exceed's head. Lily grumbled. "Alright, I'm not a teddy bear." He said, hopping out of Levy's arms. Gajeel grunted.

"Well, I'll be going!" Levy said cheerfully. She bounded over to the request board in search of a good mission.

"Weelll, isn't someone jealous." Lily said, flying over to where his partner sat downing his whiskey. Gajeel glared at the black Exceed. Lily smirked.

"Hey, I just got hugged by _Levy_ of all people. And I even got a kiss." Lily said teasingly. Gajeel gave Lily his best death glare. Lily shrugged it off. _He WAS jealous._

"Oh, well." Lily said, flying to the opposite corner of the guild. He watched the activities going on like normal. Natsu and Gray brawling. Cana drinking. Mirajane cleaning plates and glasses. Only when Gajeel headed for the request board did things start to get interesting for the Exceed.

He watched as Gajeel lumbered towards the board. Levy was still there, picking out a mission. He chuckled as they reached for the same mission at the same time. They gave each other glares before the argument started.

"I saw it first!"

"Just give me the damned mission."

"No! It's Team Shadow Gear's!"

"Seriously, short stuff, just give it to me."

"Gajeel! Don't be a bully!"

"I'm not! It's mine!"

Lily chuckled as he watched things unfold. Things were going perfectly for the plan. He gave Juvia the go-ahead. The water mage noticed, and created a small puddle at their feet.

"No! I-wah!" Levy cried as she slipped when she tried to step closer to Gajeel.

Gajeel instinctively tried to catch her, but the puddle of water caused him to fall as well.

Right on top of her.

Pantherlily snorted in amusement at the scene unfolding in front of him. Gajeel had been right to respect Juvia and Mirajane who had come out with the plan.

After all, things could have gotten even worse. Mirajane was a genius. He gave the waitress an approving nod, to which she smiled at.

"Mirajane, you're a genius." He muttered. Mirajane mouthed "Thank you" to him. He shivered. How could she have heard him from the other side of the guild?

Like Gajeel, He would never, ever want to get on her bad side.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. Two fics in one day! Phew! Then again, rushed work. Sigh. I really have no patience. :(**

**And to my brother, flames WILL be eaten by Natsu. No, I don't want to hear about how crappy my story is from a boy with zero brains. =.="**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, because I still need improvement. Thank you very much! **

**Elizabeth Scarlet**


End file.
